kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.
Information Summary: A failed mission must be reported in the words of every operative that participated on it, but sometimes their imagination takes more space than reality. Sector V fails at getting "the goods", now they must talk to Numbuh 86 about what happened. They each tell that the Delightfuls are responsible as the villains who want to steal the goods. *Operative Debuts: Numbuh 86 *Villain Debuts:The DCFDTL *Ally Debuts:Boxy *Starring:Numbuh 1 to 5 *Cameos: Pizza Boy, Numbuh 86 *Locations:Moonbase *2x4 Tech: *Villain Technology: Numbuh 2 Guy's....weakness! Plot Numbuh 1's Story: First beginning in a third dimension, Numbuh 1 narrates in clay-animation and CGI. Numbuh 1 is now trying to retreive the goods, jumping onto the white blocks, since the black blocks are holes, and the next square before the goody-white box is a booby-trap. Numbuh 1 manages to escape the booby-trap by using his jetpack-shoes, but later, he realizes that he was on another side of the entrance to escape the third dimension, and the DCFDTL, kidnap the white pizza box, while he is now defenseless, and soon, Numbuh 1 has failed. Numbuh 2's Story: Numbuh 2 was mild-mannerly reading comics in the park, when suddenly...HELPP!! Holy underwear! Numbuh 2 turned into(jumped into the trash can) Numbuh 2 Guy! Numbuh 2 Guy realizes that Numbuh 1 failed to retreive the goods from the bad guys. Numbuh 2 Guy keeps talking to himself and Numbuh 1 that the bad guys can't have the goods, because the goods belong to the good guys. Numbuh 1 yells at him to just go, and Numbuh 2 (supposedly breaking the 4th wall) tells us "I'll tell him later"(about why the good guys should have the goods). Soon, Numbuh 2 Guy catches a glimpse of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, having the goods. They show a green ray, a parody of Krpytonite as a green ray weakness of Superman, which makes Numbuh 2 Guy collapse. But he suddenly punches the goods away to Numbuh 3's story. "I done it..", and then Numbuh 2 Guy faints, or dies possibly. Numbuh 3's Story: Then, Numbuh 3 shows in a 5-year old drawing-like style cartoon that she first was going to talk to the flours(flowers). She says "Hi flours!", and the flowers respond "Hi Kuki!". Then, a white box drops onto the flowers, causing Numbuh 3 to scream. Then, she realizes it's Boxy! "Hi Boxy!" "Hi Kuki!", and the flowers respond in their dying words "Hiii, Boxxy....". Then, Numbuh 3 asks if he wants to play, and she starts a song, where she keeps playing all the fun stuff with Boxy, such as kissing and hugging each other on a tree, digging for clams, finding the mummy's curse, dressing up for ballet, to curling up hair, and making ham, they're the best friends forever and ever until, an octopus like creature that represents the Delightful Children From Down The Lane outsmarts Numbuh 3 to give Boxy to them. And she remarks it was the funnest day ever! And laughs away smiling cheerfully. Numbuh 4's Story: Later, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a Freiza parody, with multiple heads as a giant hydra are seen jumping on a desert. Then, Numbuh 4 Go arrives to take the Rectangular Paragoid(the white pizza box). Numbuh 4 launches a Bubble Gum Blow at the Freiza parody monster, but they survive the superpower smash. The Freiza parody monster soon becomes 100 times the size of Numbuh 4 Go, and their heads become more snake-like and resemble more of a hydra soon. Numbuh 4 Go also becomes 100 times his own size, but later realizes that the Freiza parody monster is still much more bigger than him. The Freiza parody monster launches two heads at Numbuh 4 Go, charging his weakness, electricity around his body. The electricity charge results in the white Rectangular Paragoid flying off. Numbuh 4 Go later vows revenge, as he will not fail again! Numbuh 5's Story: Soon, it was now up to Numbuh 5 to retreive the goods. In a white box coming up, she retreieves the box. A green Delightful Children From Down The Lane later look for Numbuh 5, until she blows a raspberry at them, showing the Delightful Children how to catch up on her track. While chasing Numbuh 5, they suddenly bump on backs each other with Numbuh 5, making the box ake a hole on the ground. Numbuh 5 jumps in the hole, while the Delightful Children miss their chance. Then, they yell: GIVE! US! THAT! BOX! IT'S! OURS!!!!!! Numbuh 5 yells out "No it isn't", but the Delightful Children say to check it herself. As Numbuh 5 opens it, the box lets out loud trumpet music, and Numbuh 5 realizes that the pizza has anchovies, and gives it to the DC. Epilogue: At the Kids Next Door moonbase, it turns out that Numbuh 86 was the only one who was reading the entire 5-report excuse. She yells out at Sector V that all they had to do was Pick Up A Pizza! And they can't even do that right! The disciplined Sector V let out a sigh, and we see a pizza boy at a Parlor at Earth with a check box reading "End Transmission", trying to call out the Kids Next Door. Anyone? Aww, come on... Trivia/Parodies *Numbuh 1's story is a parody of mostly Code Lyoko and the third dimension. *Numbuh 2's story is a parody of mostly Superman. He is an incredible superhero, always than saving more than flirting. *Numbuh 3's story is a parody of most likely The Backyardians, Blue Clues, and other infant shows. *Numbuh 4's story is a parody of Dragon Ball Z, but some elements from Godzilla and other anime series were used. *Numbuh 5's story is a parody of mostly in the style of the Daffy Duck cartoon Duck Amuck. *The way Numbuh 4 is vulnerable to electricity is a parody of Godzilla's weakness of electricity. Numbuh 4 Go and the Freiza parody monster fought like Pokemon monsters and Godzilla battling King Ghidorah. *Numbuh 1's story is the only story where the DCFDTL are not seen but are heard. Each story is a parody of something. One of the parodies is Number 4's story which is a parody of Dragonball Z with Number 4 as a Super saiyen goku and the Delight Ful Children from down the lane as a Freeza parody.